


Lost & Found

by darklycomic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Endverse, Gen, References to Drug Use, References to Sex, Winchester Man Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklycomic/pseuds/darklycomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "a Destiel one shot? (Not any, heavy romance, just more of a...heavy friendship?)" - mitch2k</p><p>Endverse</p><p>Dean has had a rough week and Castiel is not doing anything to help that. That is, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr user mitch2k

Dean Winchester had been having a rough week – well, everything was rough nowadays, but it had been rougher than usual. He’d lost men and women this week, and good ones at that. If he’d just planned the supply run a little more carefully… If he’d just figured out that there were geeks surrounding that corner… If Cas hadn’t – 

No.

Castiel was no friend of Dean’s anymore. He was the one who had gotten him into the mess in the first place. The former angel, who was now incredibly, utterly human, was a waste of space and especially supplies. What had he been doing while Dean was out on the run? He’d been drinking and getting it on with some of the lazier, drugged up women in their safehouse. He’d been using up supplies that were already running low.

Dean shook his head, sitting down in his chair. Alone in his room, he’d spend hours, usually planning the next supply run or working over the lines of defense. They’d almost succumbed to a geek attack last month and he knew that couldn’t happen again.

But for now, Dean was content to just sit in silence for a bit. It felt like mourning, but it wasn’t. He’d already mourned the loss of Sam. It was difficult, but John’s perfect little soldier powered through it. This is what John had really been preparing him for – living with guilt.

There was a knock at the door. Dean ignored it. The knock came again, this time followed by a low, gruff voice.

“Dean?” Castiel’s unmistakable voice came through the door. “Can I come in?”

Dean didn’t respond. Castiel opened the door anyway and took a couple of steps inside the surviving Winchester’s room.

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean demanded, his voice breaking, revealing the sadness and frustration in his tone.

“I was just wondering if we could talk,” Cas replied softly, pulling up a chair.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Dean glanced briefly over at the former angel, before tearing his gaze away, back to the wall full of maps covered in pictures, newspaper clippings, and red ink – remnants of their hunting days. Nowadays, it wasn’t about hunting, it was about survival.

Castiel sighed, sitting down and crossing an ankle over his knee. He looked over at Dean, a concerned expression drawn all over his face. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he said.

“Yeah, well sorry really isn’t going to cut it anymore,” Dean snapped, gesturing angrily. He got up and got up close to the darker haired man. “I lost men because you couldn’t keep it in your pants and you couldn’t help but down a few extra oxys. We went on that supply run because of all the supplies you used up! I lost men because of you, Cas!” He added, pushing a finger into Cas’s chest.

Cas looked away solemnly. “I know that…”

“So why are you still here?”

Cas fumbled around in his pockets for a moment before closing in on a small object, which he pulled out in the palm of his fist.

“While you were out, I found this, looking through my old things,” he said, revealing his palm to Dean. There, in the center, still hanging onto that old leather cord, was the tarnished gold amulet he used to wear around his neck. It looked just the same as it had the day he’d thrown it away all those years ago. "Sam gave it to me to hold on to before he... you know..."

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat and he took a step back, staring in disbelief at the amulet.

“Why are you giving me this, Cas? It’s useless,” the young man said, real tears welling in his eyes.

“It’s not useless, Dean. Not anymore,” Cas replied, smiling gently. “It’s a memory. You should hold onto it, in case you forget.”

Castiel forced the amulet into Dean’s hand and stared into his peridot green eyes, gleaming as the first tear fell, rolling down his cheek. Dean could barely move. He looked down, clenching his jaw tightly. He hadn’t felt this way since Sam had disappeared deep into the depths of Lucifer’s control.

“I figured that, in a time like this, you’d need that memory most,” Cas continued.

Dean threw his arms around his old friend, hugging him tightly, as if letting go would mean leaving forever. Cas wrapped his own arms around Dean, a little hesitant, but eventually he let himself ease into it. 

“I don’t need memories, Cas. I need you,” Dean admitted, letting go, but resting his hands on Cas’s shoulders, smiling at him. “Thank you, Cas.”

“Anytime, Dean,” Cas replied. And he truly meant it.


End file.
